Familiarity
Familiarity is the eighth episode of Ghostverse Adventures, premiering on November 19th, 2018. It follows Kaiden's group as they head back to Ascerth, and find themselves fighting a battle they didn't expect. Plot The episode opens with a shot of what appears to be a spaceship in the middle of an asteroid field. The ship looks to be quite damaged, and generally seems . The asteroids are of varying shapes, and look more or less like basic rocks. The camera then shifts to a shot of the interior of the ship, where two individuals, a human and a krexxon, are sitting down on stools in what appears to be a meeting room of their ship. They both have eyepatches, and are wearing torn clothing. Krexxon: Sure was a good idea to raid that Astrium mining camp while the krexxon invaded. We'll be rich Parv. Parv: You bet it was Stultak. Once we sell this Astrium, we can finally buy ourselves a GhostDrive like we planned. Stultak: We better get Roulette Rush on it. I've been waiting to- Before Stultak can finish his sentence, a beeping noise begins to echo through the ship. The duo walk up a small set of stairs towards the ship's cockpit, which looks extremely dirty and uncleaned, to the point where several buttons are covered in dust as if they've never been used. On the control panel is a screen showing a red dot, implying a ship is nearing the duo. Parv: We've got company. Try and make contact. Stultak activates a communications microphone on the panel after sitting down, attempting contact. There's no response. Curiously, he then takes a closer look at the radar from earlier, noticing a bit of text on it that says "Lifeforms On Board: 0". He then turns to Parv with a face of confusion. Stultak: Seems like there's no lifeforms aboard that vessel. Robots then? Parv: Doubt it. This area of the galaxy is generally free of 'em. Stultak: Then how are there no lifeforms aboard? Parv nervously looks at the radar once again, and presses a few buttons. A few seconds later, a bit of text appears on it saying "Robots: 0". He then locks gazes with Stultak as the two of them shudder, clearly confused as to what's going on. Parv: If there's no lifeforms or robots aboard, then what's going on? The camera turns to a shot of a ship flying towards that of Parv and Stultak, with what appears to be a blue trail of energy behind it. As it passes by the asteroids, they freeze up and shatter. Both Parv and Stultak are incredibly nervous, and the sound of what appears to be magical energy can be heard, followed by footsteps. Stultak: Did you hear that? Someone's in here! A shadow looms over the duo as they look behind them, clearly terrified. They're shivering and using the ship's control panel as something to rest on as the shadowed figure looms before them. ???: Excuse me gentlemen, but I must be using your ship for something. The shadowed figure picks up the two of them by their heads as they look at each other, still in fear. They're then thrown right into the glass of the cockpit, knocked out and left unconscious as a chuckle can be heard from the figure. ---- The scene immediately cuts to a shot of Kaiden looking out of a window in the ship he's taking back to Ascerth, sighing to himself as he stands before it, watching the stars and space debris go past. The events on Krexxak were quite rough, and he just wanted to get home. Kaiden: Guess that was for nothing. At that moment, Elina walks into the room, noticing Kaiden's dispondent behavior. She walks towards him, putting her arm around his shoulder. He smirks in response before continuing to stare out at space, clearly aware of her presence, yet still worried. Elina: It wasn't our fault. That situation was outside our control. Kaiden: Yes, but you know me. I can't stand pointless fighting. Elina: Just be glad we ain't involved for once. You worry too much you know. Elina kisses Kaiden on the cheek before leaving the room, leaving him to stare out at the stars alone. He knew she was right. He was a bit of a worrier. That was always something he knew was wrong about himself. Kaiden (to himself): I do worry too much. Maybe I'm just stressed out and overthinking this. Kaiden walks away from the window, moving through the ship. It's cramped, but looks cozy. He sits down on a small stool in another room as he draws his swords, looking down at them. These weapons had been by his side for around two years now, and just staring at them makes him remember the battles he's faced in the past. Nowadays, the future looks unclear, with Kaiden not sure what will happen next. Kaiden's solitude is eventually interrupted when Solotus walks into the room he's in, leaning on the doorway with a look of sympathy, yet also one that looks like he's about to ask Kaiden something. Solotus: There's something you might want to see. We need your input. Kaiden: Alright. Kaiden gets up from his position as he walks with Solotus to the cockpit of the ship, where Elina and Caelus are present. A beeping noise consumes the cockpit, and the ship itself is flying before a shipwreck that looks similar to the ship from the beginning of the episode, albeit damaged. Caelus: We've been getting a distress call from that ship, and wondering if we should investigate. Kaiden looks at the shipwreck before the group, thinking to himself. It'd be against his code of honor to leave the distress signal alone, yet he was itching to go home. However, his own code of honor was more important. Clenching his fists, Kaiden knows he's made a decision. Kaiden: I say we investigate. We shouldn't leave this behind. Solotus: I agree. Plus the journey home has been boring as hell anyways. Let's have some fun. Elina: Count me in too. Caelus: Alright then. I'll bring the ship over to the source of the signal. Caelus begins to steer the ship towards the shipwreck, flying into what looks to be a ruined hangar. Two wrecked ships can be seen inside, as well as what looks like crates of Astrium. As the ship lands, Kaiden, Elina, and Solotus walk out, with Elina in particular using her magic to produce lighting for the group in the form of a small orb that hovers above them. Strangely, there's enough of an oxygen supply in the hangar to be able to breathe. Solotus: This is...this is creepy. Kaiden: Just keep an eye on the place. Danger could come at any moment. The trio enters the main hallway of the ship, noticing a lot of damaged technology throughout it, as well as a tipped-over beer keg at the top of the hallway, which is pouring the stuff onto the floor. The hallway itself is quite dark, with Elina's light orb providing vision.'' '''Elina: Something must've gone down if that beer keg is tipped over. Suddenly, the group begins to hear the clattering of metal in a nearby room, as well as what sounds like movement. Kaiden glances into the nearest room on his left, brandishes his swords, and walks through, followed by Elina and Solotus. The room is relatively empty, but is a bit chilly. Solotus: You sure the noise came from here? Kaiden: I'm confident it did. We need to get to the bottom of this. As the trio looks around, Elina begins to wince in pain as she kneels on the cold metal ground. Almost immediately, Kaiden rushes to her side, hand over her shoulder. Kaiden: Elina, what's wrong? Elina: I sense something here. Something evil... At that moment, the ceiling begins to shake as the trio looks up at it. Barely anything can be seen aside from what appears to be a draconic entity clinging to the ceiling, but this moment of suspense is cut short by a shadowed figure leaping from the ceiling to the center of the room, sending a small shockwave throughout it and scattering debris. As Kaiden helps Elina up, they, along with Solotus, suddenly notice who has jumped from the ceiling after the dust from the impact fades. Zomok: At last, you've fallen into the trap I've set. Zomok lets out a piercing roar as he looms before the trio. Kaiden, Elina, and Solotus brandish their weapons, prepared to fight the Rundak. Yet, he simply smirks before leaping into the air, before coming down with full force towards Kaiden. Kaiden parries the strike, but is sliding along the ground as he does so. Meanwhile, Solotus brandishes his bow, firing an arrow at Zomok, which unfortunately misses, while Elina begins to materialize two balls of frozen energy, preparing to toss them. The camera then shifts back to Kaiden and Zomok, staring intently at each other as they attempt to turn the strength of their opponent against them. Zomok: Impressive. You're just as strong as the Mistress said you were. Kaiden: Where have I heard that wording before... Kaiden forces away Zomok with a dual-sword strike as he leaps onto a crate in the room. Meanwhile, Elina fires off the balls of frost, but Zomok simply puts out his hand as he catches them psychically, grinning manically at Elina as he does so. Zomok: You fight well Divinios. But I can do better. Zomok clenches his fist as the balls of frost shatter, sending shards of ice across the room. While the trio dodge the icicles, Zomok begins to flap his wings as he looms over the group, slamming down in front of Elina. He grins before letting loose a blast of pure frozen energy from his mouth, which Elina blocks with a shield of magical energy. Kaiden, taking advantage of the distracted Zomok, attempts to leap at him from behind. However, Zomok simply stops breathing frost as he clenches his fist, putting Kaiden in a chokehold with magical energy. Zomok: Never fought someone like me before? What a disappointment. Kaiden: I've fought...tougher... Zomok sighs before throwing Kaiden aside, into the crate he was standing on earlier. However, he's too busy to notice Solotus firing an arrow right at his chest, which he's knocked back by. Rather than wincing in pain, he simply pulls the arrow out of his chest, grins at Solotus, and then proceeds to toss an orb of light blue energy at the Venari. He dodges it nimbly, before readying another arrow. Zomok: You're nimble, aren't ya? Solotus: Trained to be. Zomok snarls before lunging into the air, flapping his wings as he looks around the battlefield. As he does so, Kaiden emerges from his bruised, injured state, before spitting the ground. Brandishing his swords, he uses their energy to toss a bolt of electricity at Zomok. The electricity hits, but it only reveals his position. Kaiden: Oh come on. Zomok grins before swooping down, grabbing Kaiden's head with his claws. He throws him onto the ground, before pinning him down with his foot. Grinning, he brandishes an orb of energy in his right hand as he drains Kaiden's life energy, causing him to scream in pain. Nearby, Elina is seeing all of this, and after nodding to Solotus, she recklessly uses her magic to create a giant orb of flame, before tossing it right at Zomok. Zomok merely holds it in place with his magic, but is unable to shatter it like he did with the orbs of frost. Zomok: What? Elina: Now Solotus! Solotus nods before firing an arrow right at the orb of flame. It explodes, unleashing fire all across the room, and knocking down Zomok. Kaiden is also freed from his grasp, and Elina rushes over to him, noticing how injured he is. His face is covered in soot from the explosion, and a large cut exists along his cheek. His eyes are closed as well, likely due to the exhaustion from the battle. Kaiden: We need to...get out of here... Elina nods as she readies a teleportation spell. As she prepares to teleport out of the burning ship, she notices Zomok getting back up, and simply grinning at her behind a wall of flames. She can feel his smug, smug expression. Zomok: This won't be the last time you'll see me. I, Zomok, am coming after you. Elina closes her eyes as the trio teleports back into the ship. As Kaiden collapses onto the ground, exhausted and injured, Elina rushes over to Caelus in the cockpit, who's busy playing Birds of a Feather on what appears to be an Enigma console. Upon noticing Elina, he jumps slightly before folding the console closed and putting it in his pocket. Elina: We need to get out of here. Before it blows to smithereens. Caelus: Okay, jeez. What the hell happened in there anyways? Elina: I'll explain once we leave. Caelus nods as he activates the ship's engines, and flies out of the shipwreck. As the ship flies away, the shipwreck is consumed by an explosion, but Elina can tell Zomok had survived. He was quite adept with magic after all. For now however, she walked out of the cockpit, towards Solotus and Kaiden, the former looking at the latter as he lies on the ground, injured. Solotus: Kaiden took quite the beating. It's almost as if Zomok was targeting him. Elina: Get him to bed immediately. Once he's woken up, the four of us will discuss what's going on. Solotus nods as he brings the unconscious Kaiden over into another room. Meanwhile, Elina looks towards the giant glass window of the ship, placing her hand on it. As she closes her eyes, a tear forms. She knew that Kaiden didn't want to enter another conflict, and neither did she. Yet, it seemed inevitable this time. ---- Zomok, bruised and covered in soot, kneels before Tobura, who sits on her throne. She looks angry, and is more or less shrouded in darkness. Zomok on the other hand looks nervous, which seems odd considering his attitude in the prior battle. Tobura: You disappoint me Zomok. I thought you could take on the one I revile so much. Zomok: It was a situation of bad battle circumstances Mistress. The Divinios was with him and they actually fled the battle. I assure you, with the proper reinforcements, I can- Zomok's sentence is interrupted by Tobura assailing his mind with dark magic again. As he kneels in pain, grasping the ground, Tobura stands before him, clenching her fist and grinning. Tobura: I trusted you Zomok. But luckily, I offer multiple chances for you to prove your worth to me. Tobura lets go of her grip on Zomok as he stands up, looking at Tobura with intrigue. Her ability to control her underlings impressed him, but terrified him at the same time. Zomok: You really enjoy doing that, don't you? Tobura: Anything to keep my servants in line. Trivia *The idea of Zomok ambushing the trio in a wrecked technological setting was inspired by that of Ridley's reveal trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Episodes Category:Ghostverse Adventures